Late Night Horror Stories
by Bakarina
Summary: Rein decides to show her boyfriends some of her favorite short horror stories. (Polyamorous Toma/Rein/Fango) For contest winner LovingPillow


A/N: *chanting* OT3! OT3!

So this is for LovingPillow~! One of their contest prizes and they requested some polyamorous Fango/Rein/Toma and I was happy to deliver!

There's some horror stories in this so if that's not your thing you can skip them.

For those wondering polyamory is "the state or practice of maintaining multiple sexual and/or romantic relationships simultaneously".

In this case the relationship is a vee (" _a_ polyamorous relationship involving three people, in which one person is romantically or sexually involved with two partners who are not romantically or sexually involved with each other")and Fango and Toma are metamours ("the partner of one's partner, with whom one does not share a direct sexual or loving relationship").

Also for reference to the other contest winners: yes I will write polyamory for your oneshot if you want. However I will limit it to a three-person relationship. Polyamory can have more than three people in a relationship, but for a oneshot, more than three would be too much. If you need any further clarification please ask me.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

"Did we have to do this at midnight? Was it really necessary?" Fango asked as he settled into the sofa beside his girlfriend Rein. Rein's other boyfriend, Toma, sat on the other side of Rein.

"Of course!" Rein chirped. "The best times to read scary stories are during the dead of night~!"

"Yeah completely in the dark with only the laptop monitor on, we're going to ruin our eyes." Fango frowned.

"Oh, it'll be fine one night won't hurt us." Toma said.

"Says the one whose eyes are already fucked up..." Fango mumbled.

"Come on~! It'll be fun!" Rein said as she scrolled through her list of stories. "Oh! Let's start with this one."

* * *

 _'Next Time You'll Know Better' by IPostAtMidnight_

 _Have you ever walked into a room and found a vampire?_

 _No, not the sexy kind, but a foul creature with bony limbs and ashen skin? The kind that snarls as you enter, like a beast about to pounce?_

 _The kind that roots you to the spot with its sunken, hypnotic eyes, rendering you unable to flee as you watch the hideous thing uncoil from the shadows? Has your heart started racing though your legs refuse to? Have you felt time slow as the creature crosses the room in the darkness of a blink?Have you shuddered with fear when it places one clawed hand atop your head and another under your chin so it can tilt you, exposing your neck?_

 _Have you squirmed as its rough, dry tongue slides down your cheek, over your jaw, to your throat, in a slithering search that's seeking your artery?_

 _Have you felt its hot breath release in a hiss against your skin when it probes your pulse—the flow that leads to your brain? Has its tongue rested there, throbbing slightly as if savoring the moment? Have you then experienced a sinking, sucking blackness as you discover that not all vampires feed on blood—some feed on memories?_

 _Well, have you?_

 _Maybe not._

 _But let me rephrase the question:_

 _Have you ever walked into a room and suddenly forgotten why you came in?_

* * *

"What the fuck?" Was Fango's only reaction.

"My! So that explains why I occasionally forget why I enter the student council room." Toma smiled.

"Why do you sound so cheerful about that...?" Fango questioned.

"Don't you find it interesting Fango?" Rein chirped.

"No." Fango frowned.

"Hm~. Okay then maybe the next one will interest you!" Rein clicked on the next story.

* * *

 _'Hands' by minnboy_

 _The doctor pulled the stethoscope ear tips out and hung the device around his neck._

 _"Mr. Weatherby, all of your tests have come back negative and my examination shows nothing abnormal."_

 _Adam knew what was coming next. "I'm not crazy, Doctor."_

 _"I'm sorry, but there is no physical reason for why you occasionally lose control of your hands. A psychologist can help..."_

 _"I don't need therapy. I need answers. They seem to have a life all their own. I can't hold a job. I'm under investigation for assault. I almost killed my neighbor. This can't go on. I'll try anything at this point."_

 _After two weeks on a new medication, Adam saw no progress and grew increasingly depressed._

 _He was convinced that despite what the doctors said, it was not a psychological problem. That night, a frustrated and angry Adam sat in a chair and drank bourbon. Drunk and hopeless, he stumbled to the garage and started the table saw, then slowly lowered his wrists toward the screaming blade._

 _Detective Armstrong entered the garage where several uniformed officers stood over the blood-soaked body._

 _"So what do we got?" he asked, taking in the blood-splattered scene._

 _"This is a weird one, Detective."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Take a look at the body. He apparently chopped off his hands with the table saw and bled to death."Armstrong knelt down._

 _"And?"_

 _"And we can't find his hands anywhere."_

* * *

"No." Fango said.

"What?" Rein and Toma turned to look at him.

"No." Fango repeated.

"What do you mean-"

"No. Next one."

"Alright..." Rein clicked on the next story.

* * *

 _'He Stood Against My Window' by sabethook_

 _I don't know why I looked up, but when I did I saw him there. He stood against my window. His forehead rested against the glass, and his eyes were still and light and he smiled a lipstick-red, cartoonish grin. And he just stood there in the window._

 _My wife was upstairs sleeping, my son was in his crib and I couldn't move I froze and watched him looking past me through the glass._

 _Oh, please no._

 _His smile never moved but he put a hand up and slid it down the glass, watching me. With matted hair and yellow skin and face through the window._

 _I couldn't do anything. I just stayed there, frozen, feet still in the bushes I was pruning, looking into my home._

 _He stood against my window._

* * *

"These are dumb." Fango stood up.

"Awww~! Come on Fango! There's still some left!" Rein whined.

"No, I refuse it's a waste of time." Fango said before leaving the room.

"Too bad..." Rein sighed.

"Perhaps the two of us can read a few more stories together and fill Fango in later." Toma suggested.

Rein hummed before nodding, "Alright!"

* * *

Fango spent a good ten minutes tossing and turning in his bed. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't stand horror stories.

Usually they wouldn't effect how he slept though. Was this bothering him so much because they were read so late at night?

 _Tak. Tak._

Fango jumped when he heard something tapping on his dorm room's window.

"Ugh...it's probably just the branches of a nearby tree or something..." Fango tried to reassure himself.

 _Tak. Tak. **Shkree!**_

"...Nope...nope, nope, nope." Fango got out of his bed and left his room, making a beeline to Rein's room.

* * *

"Hm?" Toma was about to enter his own room when he saw the door of the dorm next to his fly open. Shortly afterwards he saw Fango leaving the boys' dorms and heading towards the girls'.

"My, my...I wonder what's got him into such a rush. He didn't even bother to close his door! Perhaps I'll investigate..." Toma pushed Fango's door closed before following quietly behind.

* * *

"I know I promised Toma I'd go to sleep after he left, but...one more story should be fine right?" Rein continued on her horror story binge. After all she had the room to herself for a change since Fine had to go on some soccer retreat. Fine would never let Rein binge her horror stories so now may be her only chance...

 _Bang!_

Rein jumped, her door just flung open and before she even had time to blink something crawled into her sheets...

...Or rather _someone_.

"Fango...?"

"...what?"

"I mean, not that I mind having you in my bed, but what are you doing here?"

"..."

"Fango?"

"I'm staying here tonight..."

"What? Why? If March catches us we're both definitely gonna get in trouble...whoa!" As Rein finished her sentence Fango threw his arms around Rein's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

"It's your fault I can't sleep so if we get in trouble it's also your fault!"

"What!? What did I do!?" Rein asked.

"Everything!" Fango said as he buried his face into the crook of Rein's neck.

Rein had no idea what was going on, but decided to just accept her fate as she began to pat Fango's hair.

"You two sure look cozy~!" Toma said seemingly out of nowhere.

"AAAAAH!" Fango yelled as he tightened his grip around Rein. "Damn it Toma! Where'd you even come from!?"

"The door same as you." He smiled.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Rein said.

"I'm just good at masking my presence I suppose. Anyways, scoot over it's not fair of you two to exclude me." Toma grabbed the laptop and put it on Rein's nightstand before climbing into bed on Rein's other side.

"Not that I mind being with the two of you, but if March finds out..."

"We can worry about her later, right now you should be more preoccupied with us!" Toma snaked his arms around Rein's waist. Rein could almost hear the grin on Toma's face.

"Alright, alright...but if this is gonna happen more often I need a bigger bed..." Rein sighed.

"Next time we could go to my room, my bed is quite spacious and unlike you two I don't have a roommate." Toma suggested. "Plus this way I can't be excluded."

"That wasn't the intention..." Fango murmured.

"I thought we agreed that if one of us wanted alone time with Rein we'd have to tell the other beforehand."

"I'm telling you it wasn't intentional!"

"Haha, I know I know. It's because you're scared right?"

"You're scared?" Rein asked.

"Toma!" Fango frowned.

"You should've told me you didn't like horror stories Fango! I wouldn't have made you read any...this late." Rein said.

"Well...you were so excited. I didn't wanna risk making you sad..."

"Awww~! You're so sweet Fango!" Rein wrapped her own arms around Fango's waist.

He hummed as he settled his head back into the crook of Rein's neck.

"How charming...now let's get some rest. It's practically daylight again." Toma rested his head on Rein's.

As the three found themselves in comfortable sleeping positions, ones where both Toma and Fango could continue to hold onto Rein, the three drifted off into sleep.


End file.
